What is there to live for?
by BatteredChild
Summary: Sarah thinks she has nothing left, but a certain Goblin King wants to prove her wrong. First attempt at a Laby fic. Rating 4 future chaps.
1. Default Chapter

What Is There To Live For?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing.yet!!! On with the show!  
  
Sarah Williams sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window, staring outside, but seeing nothing all the while.  
  
In the Underground Jareth was staring intently into a crystal, as thought it were his very life line. "Oh Sarah," he sighed wistfully, "just say my name and I will be there for you."  
  
With that said he threw the crystal at the wall and watched it shatter.  
  
At that very moment one word passed Sarah's lips, "Jareth."  
  
Sarah had nothing left. Her father, step-mother and dear little Toby had all been killed in a car accident 3 days earlier, the funeral was yesterday. So many people had come to say their farewells and give their condolences, but Sarah had still been in a state of shock and barely noticed anything that had been happening. She was now sitting in her bedroom as she had been ever since she got home last night.  
  
It was then that she made her decision.  
  
She got up and walked slowly, but resolutely, towards the bathroom. When she reached the door she shakily turned the handle and walked in, opening the medicine cabinet as soon as she had closed the door behind her.  
  
She took out the bottle of asprin and downed the whole lot. Just as she began to lose consciousness, before the blackness completely surrounded her, she whispered one word.  
  
"Jareth," and then she succumbed to the darkness.  
  
As soon as Jareth had heard her utter his name, however faintly, he transported himself instantly to her side. The site that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.  
  
Sarah lay slumped on the floor of the bathroom, an empty bottle of pills in her hand.  
  
A/N: I know the subject's been done to death, but oh well. Only a short chap coz it's 1.15 in the morning and I wanna go to bed. Will only continue if I get reviews, otherwise I won't bother. G'nite RW . 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: Nothing recognizable belongs to me. A/N: Well if I'm posting this I got sum reviews, hopefully, otherwise I'm really bored and I just hope that someone is reading this. Well enough from me, on with the show.  
  
What Is There To Live For? Chapter 2  
  
Sarah lay slumped on the bathroom tiles and Jareth just stood there staring at her in shock.  
  
Suddenly Jareth snapped back to reality and realized that if he didn't do something soon, Sarah could die.  
  
Jareth knelt down beside Sarah and felt for her pulse, when he found it, albeit a weak one he carefully scooped Sarah up into his arms and with a flick of the wrist transported Sarah and himself to his castle in the Underground.  
  
Sarah, although unconscious, could feel something warm envelop her and snuggled in closer to the source of the warmth. She could also feel a vague sense of, no it couldn't be, magic? But then she slipped down even further into the dark and felt no more.  
  
Jareth transported himself and Sarah into his bedchamber and quickly placed her on his massive king sized bed.  
  
Sarah's breathing had become shallow and labored and Jareth knew that he had to act quickly if he wanted to save his love from the clutches of death.  
  
Jareth then concentrated on putting all of his energy into healing Sarah, this being quite a job because of the state she was in.  
  
Finally Jareth had gotten the poisoning pills out of her system and he saw that she was breathing fairly normally again. With that done he sat down exhausted in a nearby armchair and watched his love as she slept peacefully.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing Casalaine! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing that you recognize  
  
What Is There To Live For? Chapter 3  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window as Sarah slowly awoke. She saw the light and groaning rolled in the other direction, away from the cruel brightness of the sun.  
  
It was then that she remembered what had happened the day before. Her family was dead, and she had tried to join them.  
  
Sarah sat up with a start as she came to the realization, at that moment she also realized that she was not in her own bed. Nor was she in her room, or even her house. Well then, if she wasn't home, where was she?  
  
She glanced about the room and her what she saw made her gasp. She was in a magnificent bedroom, decorated in dark red and black, with what looked like mahogany furniture.  
  
Apart from the bed she had been sleeping in there was a large chest of drawers and a huge wardrobe, there were also matching tables sat on either side of the bed. In the opposite corner she saw 2 armchairs as well as a beautifully decorated candelabra. An a small table set between them with a book sitting on it. Her gaze halted on the nearest armchair.  
  
Slumped down in the seat was a face she was certain she would never see again, the face of the sleeping Goblin King.  
  
It was at that moment she also figured out where she was. She was back in the Underground.  
  
Jareth sensed Sarah looking around the room and felt when her gaze locked on him, slowly he fully awoke and sat up looking at Sarah with a huge grin, yes grin, not smirk, on his face.  
  
"I see you are awake Sarah," He stated softly.  
  
Immediately Sarah started to rant at him, "What the Hell is going on Goblin King?!?" She shrieked. "Why am I here, and why am I still alive?!? Don't you understand that I have nothing left? I want to die, I need to get away from everything and the only way I can truly do that is through death." By the end of her rave she was speaking softly, she sounded tired and worn out.  
  
The next moment Sarah started to sob, she turned her head away from Jareth, ashamed to show such weakness in front of him.  
  
Jareth didn't know what to do. He longed to hold her in his arms but didn't think she would allow him to.  
  
Sobs wracked Sarah's body and Jareth could stand it no more. Hesitantly he walked across the room and gently pulled Sarah into his arms. Surprisingly she did not resist. In fact she did quite the opposite. As Jareth held her, Sarah sank into his embrace and held on tightly to him. Jareth just held her patiently, rocking her and trying to soothe her tears.  
  
Eventually Sarah stopped crying. When she did Jareth looked down at her, his eyes filled with love for the woman he held in his arms. Sarah also looked up at Jareth, eyes filled with pain, hurt and exhaustion. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep in Jareth's arms. Just before she was entirely asleep though she asked him one question, "Jareth," she whispered sleepily, "What is there left for me to live for?" And with that Sarah drifted into a restless slumber.  
  
A/N Please leave a contribution in the little box! I will update as soon as I can. 


	4. chapter 4

Disalaimer: I own nothing.  
  
What is there to live for? Chapter 4  
  
Jareth was pacing his throne room, kicking the occasional goblin, but mostly he was thinking about what he should do with Sarah.  
  
Yes, he loved her. And yes, he wanted her to stay with him for all eternity. But most of all he wanted to see her happy. What should he do? Sarah had attempted to kill herself, and Jareth had barely saved her in time. If he had taken too much longer, there could have been permanent damage, she could have even died. He didn't know what he would have done if he had not been able to save her. At least when she had been Aboveground in the past Sarah had been relatively safe, and there was such a vast difference between her being in the Aboveground, and him in the Underground, compared to her dying and leaving him alone, with no chance of being with her for all of eternity. Just the thought of it was making him both depressed and angry.  
  
"Enough," he said out loud, causing a few goblins to jump at the sudden sound from their king. "I have to stop thinking of things like that, she is here now, and she is alive, and I am going to do my best to make her happy again." With that said Jareth headed off in the direction of his bedchamber where he left Sarah sleeping a few hours ago.  
  
A/N: I know that this is really short but I was writing it between exams, I will probably be updating later tonight.  
  
Yami+Hoshi: Thanks, I'll probably update every few days.  
  
draegon-fire: Thanks for the suggestion, I was planning on heading in that direction anyway.  
  
Stallion of the stars: Sure thing, I'll update regularly.  
  
XxCheshireCattxX: Thank you for the support, I'll try to update often enough for you to sleep regularly, lol. (  
  
Serpintine: I know that the chapters right now are really short, but this is my first chapter fic, so I'm still getting used to it. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Umm.ok Jareth and Sarah aren't mine, yadda yadda yadda, you all know the drill. And now on with the show!  
  
What is there to live for? Chapter 5  
  
Jareth arrived in Sarah's, no, his, bedchamber shortly after he had stormed off. He had decided against going straight there so he could try and work a few things out more clearly in his head before discussing them with Sarah.  
  
When he walked in the room, he saw that Sarah was still asleep in the same position he had left her in a few hours earlier. "Of course," He muttered under his breath, "some of those pills must still be in her bloodstream and she's sleeping off the effects." With that he turned and went to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, a sound, like a muffled sob reached his ears. It had come from Sarah. Jareth turned to see if she had awoken, but she was still asleep, if not as soundly as she had been a few minutes ago.  
  
Sarah lay on the bed, tossing and turning fitfully as she slept. Occasionally she would call out in her sleep. Jareth wasn't sure if he should wake her, so he just walked over to the bed to take a closer look at her.  
  
On closer inspection Jareth could see that Sarah's forehead was coated in a fine sheen of perspiration, and that she was unusually pale. Sarah continued to cry out and Jareth knew that she was having a nightmare. She was tossing more frantically and she had even scratched herself in her sleep. Three fine lines of blood began to form along Sarah's left collar bone from clawing at herself. Jareth realized he would have to wake her before she did anymore damage.  
  
"Sarah, wake up, you're dreaming." Jareth tried to wake her up quietly, but so far it didn't seem to be working. "Sarah. Wake up, Sarah!" he tried again, but he still didn't seem to be getting through to her. Sarah started to try and scratch out at him, so he quickly held her arms down, to avoid her injuring herself, or him.  
  
He decided to try once more, if she still didn't wake up he would use magic to wake her. "Sarah! Sarah, please wake up!  
  
Sarah awoke with a jolt. She quickly looked around her and saw Jareth looking at her worriedly from his perch on the edge of the bed. Sarah tried to hold herself together, but they both knew it wasn't going to work.  
  
Sarah turned away from him, as she done earlier, and began to cry.  
  
Jareth didn't know what to do. Slowly he moved towards her, and gently he took her within his arms, he than began to lovingly stroke her chocolate coloured locks, and make soothing noises and try to calm her down.  
  
"Shh, Sarah, it's alright now, you were only dreaming. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Jareth asked, his voice filled with love for the sobbing woman in his arms.  
  
Sarah just stared up at him with a blank look on her face. When she finally found her voice she asked him, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care if I was having a nightmare about my little brother dying, only to wake up here and realize it wasn't just a dream, it's reality. You should hate me for what I've done to you. You definitely shouldn't be rescuing me from night terrors and soothing me when I cry. So why are doing it?"  
  
Jareth just sighed, after a moment he answered her with, "My dear Sarah, still so blind to what is right in front of your very nose. I probably should hate you, but I can't hate somebody I feel this strongly for. Remember the line that you told Toby that night?"  
  
Sarah looked confused, but then a look of understanding crossed her face, "The king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl."she trailed off looking at Jareth in a state of semi-shock.  
  
"Oh, don't look so surprised. I practically speeled it out for you last time, but you were so set on your goal that you tossed my efforts aside." A look of regret passed over Jareth's features as he said this.  
  
Sarah looked so lost and confused, she felt as much too. "Ja..Jareth.I never realized that you meant those things, I..I just assumed that they were a ploy to stop me from getting to Toby in time. Jareth I..I'm sorry. You really should hate me. You did so much for me, and I just threw it all back I your face. God, I'm such a horrible human being. How can you possibly love me?" After she had finished her little speech Sarah buried her face in her hands and began to cry again in silence.  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah's face up and away from her hands, he then lay both hands on her shoulders, careful to avoid the scratches Sarah had caused herself while sleeping, and looked straight into Sarah's eyes. "Gods, you are so negative about yourself. Sarah, I love you, and I don't care what happened in the past, what's done is done, and nothing can change that. I don't hate you, I never could hate you. Don't feel bad or gulity about what happened last time, you were too young and you couldn't comprehend what it was I was really offering to you. I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself, in the long run it won't matter how much you blame yourself, or, if I blamed you, how much I did so, because it is in the past now and nothing is going to change it." Jareth pulled Sarah to him in a tight embrace and prayed that he wasn't moving too fast for her. But, she had tried to kill herself once, and after her question last time they had talked, he feared if he didn't give her a reason to live then she might attempt to kill herself once again. And next time he might not get there in time to save her.  
  
Jareth continued to gently rock Sarah until she fell asleep once more. She really did need to rest, and if every time she woke up there was an episode like this, well, she would never get a chance to fully recover.  
  
When Sarah was well and truly asleep he pulled the blankets up over her and tucked her in, making sure that she would be comfortable and warm. Jareth just couldn't believe the depth of his feelings towards her. He hoped that, in time, she would accept him, and maybe even come to love him as he loved her.  
  
Jareth leant over and placed a light kiss on Sarah's forehead, then gently stroked her cheek for a moment before he turned and left and the room, leaving Sarah to sleep in peace.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? At least this chapter was longer. Anywho, please review and I will update as soon as I can. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you. That's kinda depressing.but enough of that, on with the show!!  
  
What is there to live for?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning with a headache and sore eyes from all the crying she had been doing lately. Groaning she burrowed in under the blankets. Though her plans to settle in and try to sleep a bit more were soon dashed as her stomach loudly reminded her that she had not eaten anything in at least a day, maybe two, she wasn't quiet sure. Just as she was wondering what she could get to eat Jareth appeared lounging against the doorframe as if he belonged there.  
  
"Good morning," he said brightly. A little too brightly in Sarah's opinion. "Yeah, okay. What may I ask is so good about it?" Sarah questioned him as she peered out at him from beneath the blankets she was still snuggly tucked into.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but no matter. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a few days so would I be correct in assuming that you would like some breakfast?" Jareth asked her with a slight smirk. "Actually, yeah, I kinda am," Sarah replied after a moments hesitation. She still wasn't too sure about accepting food off him, not after last time. "Anything but peaches." He just smirked at her when she said that.  
  
Jareth left the room, without the swirl of glitter that Sarah had become accustomed to, and returned in a matter of minutes with a tray of food. "You don't mind if I join you do you? I'm feeling a little hungry myself," he told her, watching her for a reaction. Sarah glanced up at him, " Well I guess, since this is your castle-" "And my room," he cut her off. "-and your room I don't see how it's my choice, but I guess it's alright." "Good then, we're all set," Jareth told her, and with a flourish of the hand, that Sarah was sure wasn't entirely needed, Jareth summoned a table and two chairs, along with setting the table for two. He then placed the tray down and layed out the meal. He also gave the flames in the fireplace a little life to warm the room up for Sarah.  
  
While Jareth prepared everything for the meal Sarah unsteadily get to her feet, shivering involuntarily at the sudden loss of warmth, and slowly made her way to the table. As Sarah drew nearer she sighed inwardly that he hadn't played a sick joke on her and given her peaches. She looked hungrily at her plate, Jareth had gotten her favorite breakfast for her, a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream. "Wow, thank you Jareth," she said, " this is very.generous of you. I hope you didn't go to any trouble on my account though." "Think nothing of it my dear Sarah," he replied. "Um, well anyway, thanks for breakfast," she mumbled. And then the meal progressed with relative silence. For a short time anyway.  
  
"So Sarah," Jareth began, "how are feeling now?" "I'm still a little woozy on my feet, but I'm mostly fine," she told him, "oh and Jareth, thank you." "What for?" he asked her, genuinely surprised, Sarah Williams was really apologizing to him, what next? "Well," Sarah continued, " I didn't really want to die, well I did, but deep down, I don't. So I guess I just want to thank you for saving my life." "Think nothing of it," he answered shortly, "now, I have some business to attend to, I shall see you later in the day."  
  
And with that he left the room, rather quickly in Sarah's opinion, and she was left alone once again.  
  
A/N: I've had writers block, it's nearly 2am though so I figured if I was gonna be able to write anything it would be now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your feedback is much appreciated, that sounds waaay too formal but oh well, thanks anyway. The chapter is kinda short but it asked me very nicely if I could please leave it there and continue with a new chapter soon, after you all review that is. Well I'm gonna go eat my vegemite in a biscuit and then sleep now. Adios all, more will come soon I promise. RW 


End file.
